Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott
is the main antagonist of the Date A Live series who first introduced in Volume 5. He is the current director of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries seems to know more about the Spirits than anyone else. Summary Westcott is the current director of DEM. It is unknown when and how he ended up as Executive Director for DEM, but he seemed to be familiar with almost everything happening around the company. He also seems to know about Shido's past, since he called him Takamiya before calling him again as Itsuka. Westcott is the one responsible for minimizing the punishment for Tobiichi Origami as he seemed to be interested by Origami's ability to pilot the <White Licorice>. He is also obsessed about harnessing the powers of the spirits in their “natural form,” making him responsible for Tohka’s transformation into Dark Tohka. Appearance "He was a tall man wearing a jet black suit. His hair was dark ash blond, and he had a pair of sharp eyes as if a knife was used to cut a slit on his face. His age should around 30 years old, yet, he was a mysterious man that gave off a feeling that of being an experienced veteran." as described by Origami. Personality He is arrogant, selfish, childish, and a person that has an uncanny mind or, in another word, a “cruel” business man with an ambition. He doesn’t care much about little things (like his company or people's lives) as long as he reaches his goal. Even the DEM wizards, who are completely loyal to him, are seen by him as valuable or less valuable moving pieces for his interests and goals. One instance of this is when he pondered how to draw out Tohka's "natural form," as he considered various types of cruel physical, mental, emotional, and even sexual tortures that only the most twisted of individuals could think of. He also seems to have a one-sided view on many things as he claims Elliot Woodmin betrayed a vow he made with him after he left the D.E.M. 30 years ago and formed Ratatoskr to stop him, even asking Elliot to come back to the D.E.M. as if he saw Elliot's actions as a child throwing a tantrum. History Not much is known about Westcott's early life. He seems to share a history with Elliot Baldwin Woodman, having worked together with him and Ellen at some point. However, at some point Woodman left Westcott and Ellen and formed Ratatoskr. According to Ellen, Westcott was the person who created Deus Ex Machina (DEM) Industries. According to the members of DEM's board of directors, Westcott was also the person who invented the realizer. Plot *Light Novel **''Appearances:'' ***Volume 5-10 *Anime **''Appearances:'' ***Date A Live II: Episode 1-2, 4-5, 8-10 *Manga **Date AST Like *Game **Date A Live: Ars Install Trivia *Westcott seems to know more about the Spirits than anyone else. **This was first showcased when he knew how to make Tohka go into her Inverse Form which was something no one else knew about at the time. *Westcott seems to have a goal involving the Spirits that could threaten the world as Elliot Woodman formed Ratatoskr to stop him. **Although not stated directly, many people believe his true goal is obtain the godhood. **His first name "Isaac" means "He who laughs" in Hebrew. **His last name "Westcott" likely comes from William Wynn Westcott, one of the three founders of the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn which was one of the orders of the Hermetic Qabalah. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Dem Category:Antagonists Category:Secondary character Category:Mystery